GETTING UP
by NewHelm reaper
Summary: While in a battle, Beast Boy and Raven are separated and fatally wounded. Beast Boy makes the choice to forfeit his life to save hers, can Raven save him as well?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm a writer and as i was going through some old stories I found a bunch of my old writing exercises. This one was one of my latter and I had a lot of good memories of these sets of stories and this series so I decided to upload them to see if ya'll would like them. Don't like author notes so this is it unless I have something important to say. Hope you enjoy, this is just the first of many.

I stared up at her angelic face and thought that if any one could make me speechless, it was her. Unfortunately I don't have time for all that gooie stuff right now. The pain in my leg was gone, with the feeling of most my body. "Listen, Raven. Tell everyone I'm going to miss them. It was the best times if my life, even the bad ones were good."

I could no longer feel her hand in mine, could barely feel the one behind my head, and the only thing I could see was her blurry tear streaked face. "You tell them, Beast Boy. I am NOT losing you." She yelled at some one else and they both started to drag me up the stairs.

I am betting that you are wondering how we got here and what's going on. Well, it's funny, I don't remember exactly but it started with a fight. Mumbo was pulling his usual tricks except that he was attacking innocent bystanders, kept us on crowd control. Well he zapped some building that came crashing down toward Raven. I screamed her name, tackled her out of the way and then, blackness after it hit me.

The rest is pretty clear. I woke up and my leg was trapped under the landslide of rocks. I tried to move my leg but felt a sharp pain course through it. Morphing was out of the question. Don't want to make it worse if I am hurt right.

So I looked around to see what was what. It looked like we were in an old tunnel of some sort, maybe an abandoned subway system they didn't finish. Raven was laying on the ground just out of reach of the pile. A little dusty but she looked fine.

Trying my best not to move my leg, I started moving the rocks off my leg, hoping to free my leg. Unfortunatlely when I finally uncovered my leg, a long, thick, rusty piece of rebar was going in one end and coming out the other. Looking at the wound, I knew, this could be a painful death.

I yanked the metal pole out of my leg as I bit through the top of my uniform. Apparently I still screamed a little because Raven stirred a little. I tore a piece of her cloak off and wrapped my leg up tight, hoping to at least slow the blood flow. She was going to be pissed.

I have a healing ability, comes with the cool green skin and handsome ears, so the blood loss would not be so bad. But it was still way too much blood coming out and if I had to walk out, I'm done for.

While checking to make sure Raven was ok, I got two big surprises. First was all the blood on her head. Freaking out was what I wanted to do, but it was just me and her down here so I had to take charge. Minor scratches supplied the blood but she might have a slight concussion, other than that, she would live. Second came from her mouth. Her head was in my lap and I was to busy checking for injuries to notice her wake up, much less speak. "Did you know you have nice eyes? Where are we? Oh Beast Boy, did I ever tell you that you have nice eyes?" Definitely a concussion.

I sighed, I wasn't going to make it, but maybe I could save her. My communicator was busted and hers was only slightly better. The gps was the only thing that worked so I found my way out. Maybe I could make it, if they decided to look soon, nah, the fight wouldn't be over till to late.

"Hey green boy, come here." My attention immediately switched to the beauty in my clumsy care. I just hope I can get her to the exit, the team could find her there. She giggled and went to stand, falling forward into my waiting arms. "Oh man, I feel really bad, and my ears ring, and blugh." And there was the puke, on my suit. "Sorry, my head hurts."

I smile a small genuine smile. My last seen, saved just for her. "Don't worry Raven. It'll wash. Now on my back."

She slowly, with my help, crawled onto my back. Her arms lazily snaked around my neck as I grabbed hold of her legs. Her head rested on her arm, with her mouth next to my ear. "Your hair smells like dog. Hey, you're bleeding, I need to fix it. Oh, I can teleport us home."

Before she could finish her wispered scentance, Beast Boy was already shacking his head. "No. You're hurt. If I let you do that, it could hurt really bad."

"I can walk you know. I'm not an invalid." Her voice was softer and more like herself. She was getting better but I wasn't taking any chances with her.

"To bad. You need to rest and I don't have the time to wait. If you want out, I'm carrying you."

"Ugh, when my headache goes away, I'm going to hurt you." She slid her head closer to mine till the corner of her lips and cheek touched mine. "But you are kind of comfortable. Why not change into something faster?"

I smiled and hoped she could feel it. I wanted everyone to know I smiled even to the end. "With the pain in my leg and the pain it takes to morph, I'd never make it. Plus the bandage would come off and it would bleed freely."

Her delicate arms tightened a little and soft legs squeezed my waist. "You don't think we are going to make it do you. This is how we die, in a sewer?"

My neck and shoulder grew damp, she was crying. I rubbed my cheek on hers and made a soothing noise. "It's ok, I'm going to make sure you get out safe."

Silence took us for a moment before she whispered. "Tell anyone I did that, and I'll kill you."

I smile but I know it doesn't reach my eyes. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm to chicken to do that to you anyway."

She sighed into my ear. "You know, you are funnier when you don't try to impress me with your jokes."

I blinked a couple of times. Astonishment all over my face. "You think I'm funny? Why don't you laugh? It's a pretty laugh."

She raised her head to look forward, our cheeks still touching. "I have been letting my emotions show a little more since my fathers fall, but its still dangerous with my powers. Maybe one day I'll laugh at one of your stupid, immature jokes. Just not yet. You are being pretty responsible with me today, what gives?"

I laughed and gave her calf a pat. "I've got a pretty girl on my back. Got to impress her somehow. To bad I had to knock her head to do it."

I could feel her cheek tighten into a smile. "See, you are funny at times." We continued on in silence for awhile until she spoke. It came out as a barely audible whisper. "Why do you care for me so much?"

My eyes were wide with fear for a second till I realised that I needed to respond. "You're my friend Raven. Why wouldn't I care for you?" I could already feel her shake her head.

"You know that is not what I ment Beast Boy. I know it's more than that. You don't try as hard to make Robin or the others laugh, or play gamestation with you. You always come to me with your problems unless the others can get whatever you want for you. You come to me of all people for solace and let us not forget that you have only turned into that beast when my safety was involved. Thanks again for that. I just want to know why."

The hair all over my body stood on end. What was I suppose to do. Cone clean and tell her that I dreamt that one day we could be more than friends. Do I laugh and tell a joke as I brush it off. Dummy me laughed. She's smarter than that. "Really, guess stupid me never noticed."

Her arms tightened around my neck. "You're not stupid Beast Boy, just insecure. You know, you could just ask me out. Never know, I might surprise you. It's better to ask and fail than worry about something that has not happened."

My mouth went from ear to ear. "Well than, what would you say if I did ask?"

She weakly slapped my cheek. "That is not asking. Plus we are underground wounded, not the best time. Put me down, I feel well enough to walk. How's your leg?"

I wish she hadn't asked that. Once she did I immediately noticed how weak I was. My vision was blurred and completely black at the edges. I had lost feeling in my leg and had been stumbling along for awhile. I fell to the ground. Apparently my conversation with the beauty that now stood over me, distracted me enough to ignore my weakness. "Heh, maybe I'm a little tiered. It must have been the heavy load."

I looked into a glare that made me melt. Good and bad way. That glare is what I'll miss most. "Beast Boy. You are the biggest idiot in the world. You knew you were going to die. Why carry me and make it worse?"

I smiled. "Looking for a reason to touch your legs."

She leaned down and picked me up by my arm. I frowned as she tried to carry my weight. "Stop Raven, you need to take it easy. I'm fine, I can walk." Her response was to let me go and my reply was to fall back onto my face.

"We are both getting out fine. My powers are still not working, but you carried me so I'll carry you. I feel a lot better now." She bent back down to pick me up but I pushed her hands away.

"Just go Raven. I was given a choice to save you and die or both of us die. I think I made a good choice. Go on. I'll see you later."

She didn't take that. She knelt down by my leg and went to heal it and in my panic I kicked her. It wasn't strong because of my present condition but it did knock her on her butt. "Beast Boy, you have two options. Let me heal that leg or get up and let me carry you."

You know, I had forgotten just how stubborn she was. There's not much she's stubborn about but when she is, oh boy.

I raise my arm out toward her. "Fine, but only as a crutch. Don't pick me up and don't even think about using your powers. You had head trauma and if you use your powers, it could kill you."

We walked in silence for awhile. My arm draped around her neck. I tried to keep my weight off of her but she elbowed me till I gave up and leaned onto her. The silence was broken when she looked at me and said in a low whisper. "You are too much like Mento. What is with Doom Patrol members and their we won't make it out alive complex. Plus the don't do anything so you won't get hurt. This isn't the first suicide venture you've done. Why?"

I had no real answer till a I remembered something an old war buddy,so to speak, of mine said. So I went with that, and a little more. "I put my life at the bottom of the list. We risk our lives all the time for zilch, and I want to die for something special. Raven, you are special, plus with my genetic makeup, I'm lucky if I make twenty. Plus, if I see no way to survive, why not do some good instead of wasting breath trying to change it."

She went to say something but I didn't hear her, I lost the last of my strength. I felt her grab my head and hand but I was going numb fast. I turned to my head and saw a bright light, and someone was there waiting for me. I hope it's my parents, I miss them. This were you came in at and also were I blacked out. Sorry guys this is it. Love you, all of you...


	2. Chapter 2

I listened as Beast Boy went on about dying. I wanted to hit him. Of all the stupid things he has done, this tops them all. I was so angry at him that when he finished his excuse, I realized that we were at the exit. One more flight of stairs and we were out of here.

"See that. We are at the exit. No more I'm dying. Oh look, Cyborg is-" I didn't finish, Beast Boy collapsed, he really was dying now.

He looked up at me with glazed over eyes. "Listen, Raven. Tell everyone I'm going to miss them. It was the best times if my life, even the bad ones were good."

My hold on his head shook and my hand squeezed his. "You tell them, Beast Boy. I am NOT losing you." I could feel the tears run down my my face. This was not happening. He had so much to look forward to.

I turn to Cyborg who was already jumping down the steps. "Tell the others to get blood ready for him. He has a lot of blood loss. Help me get him out of here."

Cyborg helped me get him up and carried him to the T car. I stumbled in and he put Beast Boy's head in my lap. My headache was getting worse and the dizziness was coming back.

"Raven, are you ok? You seem to be in just as bad a shape as he looks."

I wave Cyborg's comment off. "Just a headache."

I reach down to Beast Boy's leg and remove the make shift bandage off of his leg. A piece of my cloak, when he gets better, I am going to hurt him and make him buy me a new one. I slowly lift his pant leg and the sight made me want to puke. The skin was shredded around the edges, black blood flowed from the wound, dried blood was caked up and down his calf, and the worst thing about it was that if I did not stop the bleeding now, nothing would save him.

"Cyborg, how are things going up there?" Using my cloak, I rebandaged his leg as best I could, and made a very thin strip to make a turnakit.

I saw Robin's face disappear from the screen on the dashboard. "Medbay is ready for him. He's gonna make it Raven. Everything is gonna be okay. It always is." I could tell from what I saw of his face, that was more for him than me.

"No, it's not going to be okay, not unless I do something drastic. Get a second bed ready for me." Before he could say anything, my hands glowed with a blue energy as I put them on his leg. The pain in my head was excruciating, but I could not stop now. Just a little more and he would survive.

I was done, he still needed medical attention but I gave him enough time, I hoped. "Tell Beast Boy, he's an idiot and I'll kill him if he does that again." Just as my mouth closed, my world went black.

* * *

I woke up wondering why heaven was so sterile and beepie, or if I went to hell and looked like a vet's office just for me. I laid there wondering if I was going to see my mom or that little girl, when I realized, I'm alive you dummy.

I looked around as best I could and saw an iv stuck in my veins, a quart of blood pumping into my arms. The medical bay was almost completely dark, and I wondered why until I looked over at the bed. At first I could just barely see a faint figure until my eyes came into enough focus to see her clearly and I gasped in horror and frustration.

I risked everything to save her and I failed, and I was still alive. I failed as a hero and as a friend. I put my hands over my face, I was glad no one was there to see me cry like this, and I hoped they couldn't hear me either. "Shut up." Yep, that's my luck.

I to see which of my friends was so heartless and to my joy, it was Raven. She was holding her head in pain. I gasped and screeched out. "Raven! I thought I lost you! I'm so happy you're alive!" Which earned me a death glare like no other, she is real pretty when mad.

She sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. A slight whisper escaped her lips. "I have a massive headache, can you keep it down?"

I put my finger over my lips, than whisper back. "Can do beautiful. I'm just glad we both made it."

She gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine, it looked as if she was worried about me and it made me melt. "Beast Boy, why?"

Turning on my side wasn't easy but I managed. "Why am I so good looking? It's the ears, the fang makes me look like a bad boy too." I propped my head on my hand. I gave her lopsided grin. "The green skin helps too."

She glared at me again, but it quickly changed into a sorrowful look. Sitting up slowly, she turned toward me. "Beast Boy. Why not leave me there and get help?"

My smile disappeared. "There was a chance you might not have made it if I did. I was determined to keep you safe."

"If you would have gotten help, we both would have had a chance to survive. You just doomed your self."

"And guaranteed your life."

The silence was defiantly not calm or peaceful. Her eyes shined with unshed tears. "Why would you do that to me? I would live the rest of my days knowing you died because of me. I don't want to kill you, we are friends."

"Exactly. I will always be there for my friends no matter the cost. I made that choice, not you. The blame is mine. I would do it again if I had to. I love you, all of you. I would give my life up in a heartbeat to save you, even Robin and we haven't been on the best of terms."

"And you are important to us, we can not lose you. Please, next time think of us too."

I'm not the brightest on the team, you could actually call me the dumbest, but I knew we weren't talking about the team. She was important to me and I was important to her. I held my arms out and waved for her to come to me.

She came over toward me slowly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her back. I could feel her tears on my neck and shoulder. My vision blurred and I knew I was crying too. "I'm sorry Rae, I'll remember next time. I don't want to hurt you, ever. Go lay down, you need to rest."

As soon as she got back into her bed, the door slid open to reveal Cyborg with the saddest look I've ever seen on his face. He looked up, saw that we were awake, and brightened up a lot. "If ya'll are up, that means ya'll are doin better. Stay in bed, we're tryin to get Star to not bring in her get well puddin so I'll tell em you're still out. I'm just here to give BB his pain meds." He messed with one of my ivs and as he left, he turned back and winked at us. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

We stared at each other, confused. "Uh, what was that?"

I just shrugged and turned to look at the ceiling. "Hey Raven, do you remember what happened?"

I heard her sweet voice in the bed next to mine. "The beginning is a little foggy but yes."

Sighing, I turned my head to look at her, to find those violet eyes looking at me. "So you remember about the just asking part?"

"Yes but now's a bad time."

"How come?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Because you have an iv in your arm and I'm on extreme bed rest."

"Oh." I could feel my face fall. It wasn't a rejection but it felt like one.

"Ask at a better time, I will tell you if it's a bad time. It's not a no though."

My face broke out in a grin. "So when is a good time?"

A rare smile appeared on her face. It was amazing. "Ask some time and find out."

A grin appeared on my face, an evil grin. "How bout now, I'll let you play with my ears."

She rolled her beautiful eyes. "That wasn't even a good way to ask and," She reached out a hand and grabbed my ear, giving it a good yank. "all these are good for are hearing and pulling when you act immature."

I rubbed my ear and then winked. "Maybe if I'm bad, you'll spank me." She rolled her eyes again.

We talked all night with a good deal of arguing till she feel asleep. I felt that we had reached a whole new level and now there was no turning back. The thing is, I don't want to. I just have to get up and keep moving up, I'll get everything I could ever want.


End file.
